Tell Me
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Kyle notices something between Stand and Kenny and is shocked with what he discovers


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**South Park**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Rating:**

M

**Pairings:**

Stan x Kenny

Slight Stan x Kyle

Slight Cartman x Kyle

**Disclaim:**

Series belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone

**Warnings:**

Hardcore Boys Love, Shota maybe, my first time please don't hurt me =(

**Summary:**

Kyle notices something between Stand and Kenny and is shocked with what he discovers

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Tell Me**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

He should've seen the signs; he should've seen how close Stan and Kenny were getting lately, especially when they were hanging out together.

When they were talking, Stan would place a hand on Kenny's shoulder, the boy in the orange parka would blush and look a little weak in the knees.

Cartman whispered to Kyle once that those two could be a couple and laughed his head off.

Kyle just snapped back saying that there was no way in hell that those two would ever become a couple since Wendy was the only one for Stan.

Besides Kyle told Eric that he would've known if Stan and Kenny were in _**that **_type of a relationship and also, not only that but their parents would never allow it.

He knew Stan better than anyone and Stan can be read like a book.

Yet he was soon doubting his own words, moments when Kenny wouldn't attend class and when their teacher, Mr Garrison had homework to hand out and Stan would immediately say that he'd go down to Kenny's house and give it to him.

At time Kyle noticed hickeys and marks on Stan's neck when it was just the two of them, he joked with Stan about it, saying 'Oh did you and Wendy get physical? You player you'

There was a deep feeling in his gut telling him that he _knew _where those hickeys and marks came, who they were actually from.

All the red head did was shake his head in disbelief, repeating to himself in his bed that he would've noticed if Stan and Kenny was an **item**, he would've known, he would've noticed.

One day however, Kyle's worries were soon to reveal a harsh reality.

It was Friday, almost the end of the week to open up a weekend full of fun.

Kenny kept coughing in class, his face was beet red, their teacher, Mr Garrison told Kenny to see the school nurse and Stan volunteered to go with the blond to see her.

Mr Garrison saw no trouble in letting the boy go with his friend, Kenny's cheeks turned bright red when Stan grabbed his hand and the two left.

This was when whispers erupted in the classroom.

"Kyle did you see that?" Cartman whispered in an evil chuckle. "They _**are**_ a couple"

"Shut up fat ass" Kyle snarled back, gripping his hand on the pencil as tight as he can, he felt like it was going to snap in his fingers if he held on to it any longer. "Just because Stan wants to go with Kenny to the office it doesn't mean their a couple"

"And how would you know that?"

As much as he loved to sit here and go into one of his trademark arguments with the brunette, Kyle raised his hand

"Mr Garrison can I go to the bathroom" he wanted to get out of here so badly, the red head wanted to get out of that room so he could breathe.

When Mr Garrison let Kyle out of the classroom, once Kyle splashed some water on his face in the bathroom, he gazed into the reflection in the mirror, his emerald green eyes staring right back at him.

"There's no way that Stan and Kenny are going out with each other" Kyle hissed, turning the tap on and splashed more water on his face.

"There's just no way, it's impossible"

Kyle knew that Stan would never keep anything from him, ever since they first met they both made a vow to never lie to each other. Even if it was a bad thing, they would never lie to each other.

Last time he checked, Stan was happy to be in a relationship with Wendy, so when he saw the hickeys, he thought that was where the hickeys came from but now he's not so sure.

He wondered if everything that Stan told him about himself and Wendy was a lie?

"Stan…" Kyle muttered in a little whisper.

When Kyle gathered his thoughts and regained composure, the red head left the bathroom and made his way back to the classroom, he was sure Stan was there waiting for him and Cartman ready to give him another snappy comment that will erupt into another endless argument.

"S-Stan don't, ah!" Kyle froze, slowly coming to a complete stop.

_Kenny?_

Kyle tip toed towards the nurse's office, he wondered if the nurse was out?

Opening the door slight and there he saw it, his eyes went wide open and his heart skipped a few beats.

Kenny was on the nurse's bed, his parka tossed to the floor along with everything else, it looked like he was in pain because there were tear drops coming down his face, his cheeks were even redder than before and the blond continued to shiver and shake uncontrollably.

Stan was there too, he was the one who was giving Kenny light kisses, his arms were entwined in Kenny's legs and his eyes were staring into Kenny's bright baby blue orbs.

"It's okay Kenny; I'm not going to hurt you" Stan whispered gently, bringing his left hand and held on to Kenny's tightly, their finger coiling around each other and Kenny wrapped his free arm around the back of Stan's neck.

"Stan, I-I don't think I can…I can't hold…"

Stan gave Kenny a gentle kiss, afterwards licking up the tears that overflowed Kenny's cheeks. "Kenny **I love you**"

_**I love you**_

Kyle closed the door and ran down the hallway, if he didn't believe before, he did now, he ran as fast as he could and panted until his lungs hurt.

This whole thing just blew him away; he couldn't believe that his friend was in this kind of relationship with Kenny, not even telling him about it.

He started to lose any faith he had in their relationship, the red head wondered how long this had been going on for?

Why didn't Stan tell him anything?

He can understand why Kenny wouldn't tell him anything but why Stan? Why him?

After he came by his realisation, Kyle stayed home, refusing to go to school or see anyone. Cartman came by his house a few times but Kyle pleaded with his mother that he didn't want to see anyone.

All he did was stay in his room and curl up into a ball on his bed, he was so confused, Kyle's heart was falling into pieces.

All thought of Stan being with Kenny left him, all he wanted to know was why Stan had lied to him. Kyle continued to fall in to the overwhelming hurricane inside his head and slowly sunk into his consciousness.

"Kyle?"

Kyle jumped in his bed, leaping into his feet and saw Stan's brown eyed gaze staring right back at him.

"Stan? What are you doing here?" Stan slowly closed the door behind him, removing his blue and red hat to reveal his jet black hair.

"When you didn't come to school I got worried, so here I am, what's wrong Kyle?" Kyle turned his eyes away from his friend; his heart began to hurt so much because of what Stan didn't do. "Come on you know I'm always here for you when something's wrong Kyle, we always tell each other what's wrong"

"Do we now?" Stan sat down on Kyle's bed, giving him the friendly smile, it just looked so normal like how they use to be but it's not like that anymore.

Kyle can't even look at Stan properly after he realised that his best friend was in _**that**_ kind of relationship with Kenny and that he was cheating on Wendy.

"Yeah, I mean, there aren't any secrets between us" _Liar_, Kyle shouted inside his head, he repeated it over and over until it started to block out Stan's voice.

"Lair" Stan froze, his eyes staring at Kyle; the red head looked towards Stan, his fists tightening so hard that they began to look red. "I know that you and Kenny are more than **friends** Stan"

"W-What? What are you-" Kyle gave Stan a slap across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Don't lie to me; I saw the two of you in the nurse's office a couple of days ago!!" Stan looked a bit shaken, he rose up to his feet, placing his hat on to his head, got Kyle's coat and tossed it to him.

"Let's talk outside, Kyle"

Kyle got his coat on, placing his green hat on to his head, putting on his dark brown boots and then followed Stan.

They both walked out of the house and went a couple of miles; it was snowing and cold, the snow covering the grass and trees.

The walk lasted for about half an hour until they reached a little clearing in the woods, Stan stood near a rock that rested in the clearing surrounded by all the trees in the woods.

A dark shadow was casted from his hair over his eyes. Kyle's expression wasn't any better; he glared at Stan for minutes on end until Kyle decided to break the silence and get some answers.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me, how could you Stan I thought we were friends!!" Stan didn't say anything.

He continued to listen to what Kyle had to say "I thought you loved Wendy man! You told me that you loved Wendy so much that you would die for her, was that all just a lie!! Why didn't you tell me anything?" He felt tears coming down his face now.

"Kyle I-"

"Why didn't you tell me anything! We promised didn't we? We promised that no matter what we would tell each other anything, why Stan!"

Kyle froze when Stan ran towards him and grabbed both his wrists, pulling them up to either side of his face. "I didn't tell you because the first time before even me and Kenny got together, Wendy broke my heart, I just…"

Stan bit his lip, taking in a deep breath before he took his hands off Kyle's wrists.

"I just didn't know what to do, I wanted to tell you Kyle, I really did but I didn't know how to tell you"

"How did, when did you and Wendy broke up?"

"I realised that Wendy, was in a relationship with someone else, she told me that I wasn't the one she wanted, she used me to cover up her relationship with this guy because if her parents realised then she'll get in trouble" Kyle saw those brown eyes releasing tears, tears of sorrow and shame, Stan had been keeping this up for a long time.

"Kenny realised that and helped me, before I knew it we fell in love and I realised I didn't love Wendy after all but I was in love with Kenny, he helped me through that time Kyle, I was actually going to tell you when I came over to see you"

"Stan…you knew I would have stood by you, didn't you trust me?" Silence fell between the two of them, the silence stretched out for seconds on end until it turned into ten minutes.

"I trust you man, it's just, I didn't know when the right time to tell you was, I'm sorry"

"Stan, whatever reason, I will be behind you every step of the way, just tell me more often and I will stand by your side" Kyle raised a green gloved hand and placed it on top of Stan's head.

"I've got your back man"

Stan laughed lightly, Kyle couldn't help but do the same as the two erupted in to laughter that soon echoed through out the town of South Park until the dawn of day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**The End**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** My first piece of South Park fan fiction, I hope it's okay…


End file.
